<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The News &amp; The Reunion by AveragelyLiving</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958298">The News &amp; The Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragelyLiving/pseuds/AveragelyLiving'>AveragelyLiving</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junketsu Drop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I wrote this for myself so its okay, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Only a little bit of it, Relationship Reveal, School Reunion, Smut, no one will read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragelyLiving/pseuds/AveragelyLiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a one-shot based off the Manga Junketsu Drop. It takes place 10 years after high school when Misato &amp; Kasukabe go to their reunion where none of their old friends know that they got together and are married... until they do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misato/Kasukabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The News &amp; The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know no one other than me will read this, but I wrote this for myself months ago and just reread it so I thought I might as well post it here on the off chance one person finds this good. Whelp here it is :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misatio and Kasukabe sit in their car in the parking lot of the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Misato, it’ll be fine. We have been together for 10 years, and married for 6 why are you so worried about seeing our old high school classmates?” </p><p>“Well for one we live in America now, where iseeing a gay couple is actually normal and LEGAL. But for another thing,my friends were never as open minded as yours, they all put me on a pedestal and made me out to be the ‘perfect man’. I feel like they’ll expect a lot from me and--OW!” Kasukabe flicked Misato in the forehead. “What was that for asshole!”</p><p>“You were freaking out and my only other option was to kiss you, and you probably would have fainted if I did that.” A smirk played on his lips as his husbands face heated up with a blush. Before he could make any kind of retort Kasukabe grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. </p><p>“Now lets go check into our room, that way I can do something to help put your mind on something more ...interesting.” The blush on Misato's face spread all the way down to his neck. </p><p><em> Still insanely cute </em>! </p><p> </p><p>The minute that the hotel room door closed behind the boys Kasukabe slammed Misato against it, attacking his lips ferociously. He licked his way deep into his husbands mouth, weakening his knees until he began to slowly fall to the floor. </p><p>“Ah ah ah, not so fast.” Kasukabe crooned, sending a shiver racing down Misato's spine. “What a lustful body, getting so weak from just a single kiss, what am I going to do with you.”</p><p>In one swift movement he swept him up into his arms and threw him down onto the bed. He quickly ripped the clothing off of his adorable dark haired lover. His skillful hands ran slowly up his sides, stopping at his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. With one of his hands he delicately slid down the Misato’s entrance, slicking up his middle finger before quickly thrusting it inside. “Aah!” A sharp inhale and moan escaped Misato’s lips, deepening the flush on his cheeks as fingers stretched him pen painfully slowly. After the third finger was added Misato began to squirm with need beneath Kasukabe. </p><p>“What do you want Misato?”</p><p>“I-I-nside” He stuttered, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“That’s not how you ask for things is it? How about you beg for me.”</p><p>“....p-p-please, please put it in.” In one swift movement he thrust inside of Misato setting a brutal pace from the get go. Beneath him Misato was a trembling mess, tears streaming down his face as he gripped the sheets tightly. Shifting his angle he looked for the sweet spot inside of his lover. </p><p>“Aaaaah!” </p><p>“Found it. Now I can really have some fun.” He aimed and thrusted hard right into the prostate, earning a loud cry from the man beneath him. With vigor he attacked the sweet spot, reducing his lover to a wanton mess. He could feel himself getting closer to his release, and could sense Misato was close too. With a final moan from Misato he came hard, spilling himself inside his lover, who was quick to follow, spurting his seed across his stomach before falling completely limp. Grabbing his spend lover he cleaned the cum from both of their bodies before pulling him close and tucking them underneath the covers. With Misato tight in his arms Kasukabe drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>It was 10 o clock in the evening by the time Kasukabe woke up from their nap, Misato still wrapped in his arms. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up, the boys head falling from his chest into his lap. He sat for a moment running his fingers through Misato’s hair before he heard the slight ping on his phone. It was the group chat for the reunion, a few people were heading to the hotel bar and were inviting people to come and join in one the fun. On his lap Misato stirred, <br/>“Who’s that?” he said, voice slurred with sleep. </p><p>“Just some people wanting to go for a drink, I’ll just ignore it. You can go back to sleep.”<br/>“No, we came here for this exact reason, to catch up with everyone.” Seemingly more awake now. </p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be able to go, can you even walk yet?” Kasukabe asked, a smirk playing on his lips. </p><p>“Sh-shut up and get dressed idiot. I’m fine, let’s get going.” When he tried to get up his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor. </p><p>“D-don’t say anything.” Smirking he gently lifted Misato off the floor.</p><p>“Why don’t we just stay in bed.” He whispered, leaving a kiss on the dark haired boys head. </p><p>“No, I need to go, maybe if there’s alcohol involved I’ll be less nervous to see everyone.” He muttered leaning into Kasukabes side. </p><p>“Fine, but be careful, we’ll wait a little while, shower, eat, then we’ll see about going.” </p><p>Without an argument he just gave in and nodded his head. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later the two men were walking down the hallway, Misato still walking a little funny, for obvious reasons. </p><p>“Do you want to enter at different times, if you don’t want we don’t have to tell anyone right away.” Kasukabe asked. </p><p>“I appreciate that, but there’s no harm in us walking in together.” Misato said, smiling. </p><p>As soon as they entered the bar a slew of familiar faces looked back at them before they all called out to the two former most popular guys in school. The first guy to approach them was one of Misato’s friends from the sports department. </p><p>“Misato, it’s great to see you. And you’re…. Kasukabe, right? Wow, look at you guys, it’s unfair that you both turned out so good looking. Save some for the rest of us.” He joked.</p><p>Another classmate walked up to them, this time it was one of Kusakabe’s former classmates. <br/>“How have you been man? It’s like you just fell of the face of the planet after you graduated. No one has heard from you other than a few emails or texts. It’s great to see you, and I see you’ve grown out of your awkward stage finally good for you.” </p><p>“You know, life just happened. I found a job in America, so I moved there a few months after graduation and kind of lost touch with a lot of people.”</p><p>“Wow, I never expected you to be the type to move across the globe, any reason.” Kasukabe resisted the urge to look at Misato. Honestly he moved out there because he wanted to eventually get married to Misato, and he wanted it to be more than just an adoption ceremony, he wanted to be able to have a legal marriage, but he wasn’t about to spout out that unnecessary information. </p><p>“Nah, I just wanted a change of scenery.”</p><p>“What about you Misato, what happened to yo-” He cut himself off when he saw that Misato had already been dragged over to the bar by a couple more of his former classmates, including a few women. Kasukabe definitely wasn’t jealous, but it wouldn’t hurt to go follow them to the bar, to get a drink of course…</p><p>“Excuse me I’m gonna get a drink.”</p><p>He strode right up to the bar, definitely not running because it looked like some girls were trying to flirt with his husband. Nope.</p><p>As he strode up to the bar he ordered a a drink for both him and his husband out of habit before he realized that that might have been a mistake. Before he could dwell on it any more he heard his name being called out once again. When he looked to find the source of the voice he saw his old student council friends waving frantically at him. </p><p>“Kasukabe! I haven’t seen you in ages how have you been?” The former president asked as he pulled the blonde man into a hug.</p><p>“I can’t complain, I have a great job and a strong relationship.” </p><p>“Wow, you’re really living the dream aren’t you?” </p><p>“Yep, well what about you how are you doing?” </p><p>A smile spread across the dark haired mans face, </p><p>“Well, I’m engaged!” The other two seemed to be just as surprised as Kasukabe at this revelation, though for different reasons. </p><p>“You didn’t tell us you and Rina got engaged?” (Girls name) cried.</p><p>“Yep, I proposed on Saturday.” </p><p>Before he really thought about what he was saying Kasukabe started to respond. </p><p>“You’re one lucky guy. I would give anything to relive my engagement again, it’s a great time I wish you the best.” The president pulled him into another hug before the words really sank in while the other two looked at each other confused. All three of them exchanged glances, but before they could question him Misato had come over to join their group. </p><p>“Hey Mr. Class President, it’s been awhile!” </p><p>“Misato! Wow it’s great to see you!” Once again the topic switched back to the usual ‘how are you’s’ until the drinks finally started to add up and affect the conversation a little bit. </p><p>“You two were always at each others throats back then, it was kind of hilarious.” One of the girls giggled</p><p>“Yeah you two acted like an old married couple.” At this the entire group broke out into drunken laughter.</p><p>“I think we still got a couple decades to go before we reach that level.” Kaskabe whispered to Misato who then proceeded to smack him on the back of the head. By the end of the night everyone was drunk, happy and stumbling back to their rooms. As the two husbands stripped for bed Misato began to open up again, </p><p>“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be. I admit I may have been a bit paranoid.”</p><p>“I told ya so”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Laughing, Kasukabe walked out of the bathroom and pulled Misato into his arms. </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re having a good time.” </p><p>The two shared a loving kiss before they crawled into bed and fell asleep, their bodie tangled together.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>The next morning both of them were lucky to wake up without a hangover. </p><p>“Uggghhhh. Why are we up so early.” Kasukabe groaned. </p><p>Misato, who was just as annoyed at the existence of the morning decided that they should both just ignore their alarm. <br/>“I have no idea, but let’s just not be.” </p><p>They both tried to drift back to sleep, but the sound of the group chat was like a constant buzz that kept them from fully drifting back off. </p><p>“Fiiiiinne. I guess we’ll get up and be a part of society.” Misato groaned before dragging himself out of bed. His husband took a bit more convincing though, and Misato was more than happy to do that himself. Crawling into his lap Misato straddle his husbands lap and leaned down right over his face. </p><p>“Hey Kasuukaaaabbe. GET UP!” He yelled, causing his husband to open his eyes with an angry glare. </p><p>“If you’re going to straddle me this early in the morning I wish it was for something more pleasurable.” He groaned. </p><p>Even though he was used to this kind of language by now it still causes a blush to spread across his face, a blush that only darkened when his husband's hands found their way to his ass and gave it a playful squeeze. </p><p>“EEeek!” Misato most definitely did NOT squeak. </p><p>“I hate you.” </p><p>“Love you to my love.” </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>By the time the two of them made it down to the breakfast bar they were more or less awake and decent. Without even thinking about it the two of them got into their normal breakfast routine, which consisted of Misato getting coffee and Kasukabe wrangling together some food for both of them. And although they were completely oblivious they got a few confused looks from their friends when they sat down and began swapping cups and plates. </p><p>“What the heck are you two doing.” One of their former classmates asked. Completely oblivious to the weirdness they both answered simultaneously. “Eating breakfast.” Which basically ended all questions. </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>That night Misato and Kasukabe danced around each other as they got ready for the reunion dance. Once the two of them were ready they stood back and admired one another. </p><p>“I knew marrying you had some advantages. Like the fact that you are hot.” Kasukabe teased. </p><p>“Yep, you’re lucky. I got the short end of the stick in this marriage I mean I got stuck with you for the rest of my life. I think I need to rethink this whole idea.” </p><p>Kasukabe chuckled before running up to his husband and scooping his up in his arms spinning him around. </p><p>“NOOOOOPPE. You’re legally stuck with me for life my love.”</p><p>“Oh god.” Misato giggle before leaning down to place a loving kiss on his husbands lips. </p><p>“Now, put me down so we can get going, I don’t want to be late to this like we are to everything.”</p><p>“What if I carried you?” Kasukabe joked </p><p>“I might have to kill you?” </p><p>“Why not divorce me?”</p><p>“Life insurance money, duh.” </p><p>“Of course.” With a few more laughs and kisses the two finally managed to make it down to the hall where the dance was being held. </p><p>Right before they walked in Misato left to used the bathroom so Kasukabe ended up walking in stag. </p><p>“Hey Kasukabe!” A group of the student council members were standing in a group, jumping up and down as if that were actually dancing. </p><p>“Coming!” He called before running to join them. </p><p>When Misato finally entered he scanned the crowd for his husband but was quickly intercepted by a group of his former tennis teammates as well as the old tennis fangirls. For most of the night the two bounced from group to group barely seeing one another. </p><p>“Hey Misato, no date tonight?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t seem to find them anywhere. They must have left me all by my lonesome.” he joked, completely oblivious to the girls obvious flirting. </p><p>“Then why don’t you dance with me?”</p><p>“I would love to.” He smiled before taking her hand and heading to the dance floor. On the other side of the room Kasukabe was also gettin hit on. </p><p>“What are you doing standing here all alone, you should be dancing with a hot date.” The girl called out.</p><p>“I guess I should be, too bad they are no where to be seen.” He joked. Thinking he was playing hard to get the girl grabbed his hand before leading him to the dance floor as he laughed at her exasparated expression. A couple dances later Kasukabe got a call on his phone and stepped out into the hallway. When he saw the caller ID his heart began to beat increasingly faster. With a shakey breath his answered the call. </p><p>“H-Hello.” </p><p>“Is this Mr. Kasukabe?”</p><p>“Yes, this is he.”</p><p>“We are calling to inform you that you and your husband Misato have been pre apporved for adoption. You will be able to come in for a follow up meeting next Wednesday at 3:30, does that work for you?”</p><p>“YES! Yes it does! Thank you so much.” </p><p>“Have a great day.”</p><p>When he hung up the phone a permanent smile was plastered on his face and his cheeks ached with happiness. </p><p>
  <em> I have to tell Misato, </em>
</p><p>Without another thought he rushed back into the party hall and scanned the room for his husband. As soon as he saw him in a group of their shared friends he ran up to him and practically knocked him down. </p><p>“Whoa whoa what’s going on Kasukabe?” The former president questioned. But he was completely ignored as his eyes fixed on Misato and he said the two words that the two of them had been waiting to hear for months. </p><p>“We got approved!” Misato gasped.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Really” They both began to tear up much to the confusion of their friends. They were just about to pose the question when Misato jumped into Kasukabe’s arms and leaned into a passionate kiss. The two of them were completely absorbed in both each other and their happiness completely unaware of the crowd gathering around them. As soon as they broke their kiss they embraced each other tightly as tears began to roll down their cheeks. </p><p>“I can’t believe it finally happened.” Kasukabe whispered. </p><p>“We are going to be parents.” Misato cried into his husband's ear. </p><p>Their heartfelt moment lasted a little longer before they realized that they had attracted an entire crowd. </p><p>“Oh. Hello?” Kasukabe said, looking around confused. </p><p>The room was silent for a moment before the class president asked what everyone was thinking. </p><p>“What the hell was that!?” </p><p>The two husbands exchanged a look before twin smiles spread across their faces. </p><p>“We’re gonna be parents!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>